In recent years, the proliferation of mobile consumer electronic and wireless networking technology has allowed the development of a host of business methods that incorporate Global Positioning System (GPS) location awareness for mobile devices. In addition, various advertising systems, such as Google's AdSense, allow advertisers to place advertisements in contexts with which consumers are interested. Information encoding symbologies, such as barcodes, data matrices, or Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) tags, as well as the technology to decode them have come about.